1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink and to a nonvolatile storage medium storing a program to be executed by the liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a fluid ejecting apparatus, as an ink-jet printer, configured to seal a space facing an ejection face of a head with a moisture-retention head cap when image recording is not performed, and configured to supply into the moisture-retention head cap water steam generated by a humidifier. In this fluid ejecting apparatus, a preliminary-ejection head cap into which ink is ejected is provided independently of the moisture-retention head cap, whereby the ink is not ejected into the moisture-retention head cap.